


The Christmas Gift

by femmeak221



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift Giving, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmeak221/pseuds/femmeak221
Summary: After inspiration strikes, Omar knows exactly what to get Ander as a Christmas gift.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	The Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure porn. Don’t be fooled by the fluffy beginning. There is, at best, a half-hearted attempt at plot.

“Have you thought about what I asked you?” Omar asked, looking pointedly at Ander.

In a slight panic, Ander glanced over at his boyfriend. They were both sitting on the couch, the TV in front of them tuned into the news. He mentally ran through their conversations of the last few days, wondering what it was that he could have missed. Coming up blank, he decided to ask.

“About what, exactly?” To his credit, his voice didn’t belie the internal alarm he was experiencing.

“Your Christmas gift. I have no clue what to get you,” Omar complained.

Ander felt his heartrate slow down, so great was his relief. “Pues ya te dije. You don’t have to get me anything.”

“You didn’t think about it at all, did you?” Omar accused him.

“No,” Ander admitted. “But that’s because I have everything I need already. Come here.”

He tugged at the other boy’s shirt. Omar went willingly, closing the space between them and laying his head in Ander’s lap. Ander’s fingers automatically began scratching gently against his scalp in a soothing motion.

“Okay, but you have to tell me, because I want to make sure that it’s not something you already own.” Omar was nothing if not determined.

Ander sighed. “It’s not a big deal, Omar. Once we spend Christmas together as a family, with my mum... that is what matters to me. Maybe my dad will come too, we’ll see.”

Omar was silent for a beat. Ander looked down to see his boyfriend’s eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pursed.

“Yeah, I’m not buying it, Muñoz. You’d better give this some thought. I’m giving you until this Wednesday to give me a concrete idea.”

Ander made a noise of disbelief, his fingers removing themselves from Omar’s hair as he threw his hands up. “Really, Omar? A deadline? What is this, an assignment?”

He felt Omar’s shoulders move in his lap as he shrugged. “Your fault. You haven’t been doing your homework!”

“You realise tomorrow is Wednesday, right?”

Omar made a non-committal noise in response, unrelenting.

“Fine,” Ander sighed. “I’ll think about it. I can see that this is torturing you.”

Omar blindly reached down for one of Ander’s hands on his chest. He pressed light kisses gratefully to his boyfriend’s long fingers.

“Thank you, babe.”

Then he shifted in Ander’s lap, turning his attention back to the television. The news programme they had been viewing had ended. Omar stretched a hand towards the remote control on the coffee table situated nearby.

“Is there anything in particular you want to watch now?” He asked his boyfriend.

Ander knew Omar well enough to know that the question was just a courtesy. He knew that Omar was looking forward to watching another Christmas-themed movie, the same thing he had been doing every night since 1st December.

“No, you can go ahead and choose,” Ander replied.

While Omar began flicking through the channels, Ander picked up his phone. He sent off a quick text to his mother, asking if she would be home later that night. A few minutes later, his phone vibrated with the response. Azucena was planning to spend the night at a friend’s house. Ander grinned to himself. He knew very well that this “friend” was the same one his mother had been seeing on and off for the past few weeks. He was glad that she was getting back into the dating game.

A loud moaning sound coming from the television set caught Ander’s attention. Omar was still channel surfing, trying to get to the premium channels with the most exclusive holiday movie releases. He quickly switched to the next channel, but Ander recognised that he was in the realm of paid porn and there were at least five more channels to navigate.

When Omar arrived at the one that featured gay content, Ander noticed that the couple onscreen were already both naked. One of the guys was leaning against a kitchen counter whilst his partner was on his knees in front of him, his head bobbing in a familiar rhythm. Both men were very attractive, from what he could see. Wet sucking sounds filled the living room even as the camera angle changed to better show the lips stretching around the large cock.

It registered to Ander that the only reason he had been able to watch all of this was because Omar had lingered on the channel and was no longer in a hurry to change it. He saw the opportunity and seized it, running a hand down Omar’s front as he casually said, “You know, we could watch some of this... if you want.”

Not taking his eyes off the screen, Omar responded, “¿Qué dices? And if Azucena walks in...?”

“She’s staying over at Sergio’s tonight.”

Before Omar could say anything else, both boys were distracted by the breathy grunts coming from the movie as the guy on his knees started rimming his partner. His head blocked the view of the hole slightly but large hands kept the ass cheeks apart, and there was a glint of something shiny. As the angle zoomed out to include a view of tight thigh muscles, it was obvious that the guy had some sort of sex toy inserted. His partner’s tongue was tracing messily along the flesh around the jewel.

A soft sigh coming from the direction of his lap caught Ander’s attention. He jostled one of his legs under Omar’s head, causing the boy to look up at him.

“You’re already turned on,” Ander observed with a smirk on his lips.

“Y tú no o qué?” came Omar’s response.

Omar was sitting up and unzipping his jeans. He slipped one hand inside to stroke at himself, his eyes closing at the contact.

Ander slouched lower onto the couch, spreading his legs wider to accommodate the fact that he was half-hard. He considered a moment as he watched the guy on the counter drop his head between his outstretched arms, his face contorted with pleasure. The one in between his legs had grasped the jewel and was slowly pulling out the toy. Ander and Omar watched as the broader part of the silver butt plug caught and stretched the rim and then it was removed completely, the screen showing the pink emptiness, which was twitching slightly with the loss, until a hungry tongue replaced the toy inside. The guy on his knees continued to spread his partner’s cheeks and lick into him.

“Joder,” Omar breathed out, his hand on his cock speeding up. “Do you know how good that feels, babe? Being stretched and eaten out like that?”

Ander’s mouth had gone dry after the explicit rawness of the onscreen moment. He definitely had not expected that to turn him on as much as it did. He had never even thought of using sex toys, always preferring to have human contact. But he was forced to re-think that now, if the bulge in his sweatpants was any indication to go on. Emboldened by his arousal, Ander commented, “It’s been a while for me. Maybe you should remind me of how good it feels.”

Omar’s head swivelled away from the television set and he locked eyes with his boyfriend, mildly shocked at Ander’s words. It was unlike his boyfriend to be so direct. The other boy stared back at him heatedly for a beat as if silently daring him to recreate with him what the porn actors were doing. Ander was the first to shift into action. He cupped the side of Omar’s face and brought their lips together in a kiss. At the same time, he covered the hand on Omar’s erection with one of his own over the material of the jeans and squeezed, causing the other boy to gasp. Ander took advantage of the opportunity to sweep his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth.

Not one to give up control so easily, Omar bit teasingly down at Ander’s bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth, a move which he knew drove Ander wild. As predicted, his boyfriend melted under the treatment and Omar pressed him back sideways into the couch. Before Ander’s head could made contact with the hand-rest, Omar had already divested them both of their shirts.

The feeling of Ander’s bare chest against his own was heady. It didn’t matter how many times he had him spread out like this beneath him. He could never resist; it was so hard to separate from his mouth, so tempting it was to keep kissing the soft lips. Omar allowed himself a few more intense moments of drinking in Ander, silencing the soft moans falling from his boyfriend with his mouth.

On his back with the full weight of Omar on top of him, Ander’s fingers clawed at Omar’s bare back, down until he was able to slip them under the material of Omar’s briefs, grasping and kneading at the flesh of his ass. He pulled him in tightly against him and their cocks lined up, the pressure perfect and in exactly the right place.

Ander was panting when he moved away and his eyes were dark with lust. Omar attacked his jawline with small nibbles, his fingers tweaking at one of Ander’s nipples.

“Quit... ah... quit stalling,” Ander moaned out.

“Who says I’m stalling?” Omar asked in between bites. He rolled his hips against Ander’s and watched his boyfriend toss his head back, exposing the long column of his throat. Omar didn’t resist licking a long stripe up the expanse of flesh. He then moved back down, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses to Ander’s chest.

“You’re supposed to be...” Ander was finding it increasingly difficult to talk, especially as Omar was now dedicated to worrying each of his nipples in turn between his teeth.

“Supposed to be...?” Omar was definitely enjoying teasing his boyfriend, enjoying being the one who had gotten him this worked up. Well, he supposed he couldn’t take all the credit this time. The two men fucking onscreen had also contributed.

Ander huffed, falling silent as he let Omar suck his nipples into hard peaks. His eyes returned to the television set, where the man on the counter was being railed from behind by the other with one of his legs hitched up. His back was curved and his ample ass was jutting out on full display. As was common with these types of movies, the camera focused mainly on the slide of the thick cock into the tightness, the balls slapping against skin in time with every thrust. It was filthy and irreverent, devoid of anything but pure carnal lust. It made Ander impossibly hard, his cock beginning to leak pre-come.

Suddenly, Ander saw that the pause button had been engaged and the scene froze. In confusion, he looked questioningly at Omar, who was holding the remote. 

“Espera un momento,” Omar told him. He placed the remote on the ground and stood up to remove his jeans and underwear. Ander automatically mirrored his movements.

Soon, they were both naked, with Ander sitting on the couch and Omar standing in front of him. Ander’s gaze raked appreciatively down the lean line of Omar’s body. His hand made contact with his own leaking erection and he twisted his fingers around the head. To Omar, it was obvious that Ander needed relief. And Omar intended to give it to him.

He bent down and claimed his boyfriend’s mouth in another kiss. Ander responded to the kiss eagerly, allowing Omar to take charge. He was ready to completely surrender himself to his boyfriend. He wished that Omar would hurry the fuck up already. He made a noise of impatience through his nose, and he felt Omar smile against his mouth. The teasing bastard knew exactly what he was doing.

“Turn, onto your hands and knees,” Omar instructed, his palms sweeping down over the backs of Ander’s thighs to get him to position his body how he wanted him.

Once Ander was in place, Omar knelt down behind him, grasping onto his hips. He lowered his face until he was able to ghost his breath down the lower knobs of Ander’s spine. That simple action caused Ander to shiver against him and Omar picked up the remote again, rewound the movie to the part where the rimming had begun, and clicked play. He dropped the control and, with one large hand, spread Ander’s ass open.

Ander’s body jerked as much at Omar’s touch, as at the sudden dirty sucking noises that were once again emanating from the television set. He turned his head to the side and watched for the second time as the man’s tongue traced around the jewellery. At the same time, he felt Omar do the same to him, lightly laving his tongue around the outer edges of his entrance.

“Fuck Omarrr,” he let out a loud moan, unconsciously leaning into the touch.

“Mira y disfruta, nene” came Omar’s voice, before he was going back in, pressing his face in against Ander’s most intimate place.

Before long, Ander was pushing back towards Omar’s mouth, trying to get more contact. He was unbearably aroused by the whole situation: the porn onscreen, the kink of what   
they were doing, the fact that Omar had so enthusiastically agreed to all of this. 

Meanwhile, Omar was savouring the taste of his boyfriend. He moved from licking directly into him to give attention to the surrounding areas. When he passed over the perineum, Ander vocalised a loud guttural moan. He felt Ander bend forward, push his ass up and spread his legs even wider in a silent plea for him to repeat that motion. Omar obliged, grinning to himself at how wanton his boyfriend became when he was so far gone on pleasure.

The muscle was becoming nice and loose, more pliable, as Omar continued his ministrations diligently. He used his hands to massage the globes of Ander’s ass, bringing his two index fingers to stretch the hole a little wider. Ander dropped his head onto the hand-rest of the couch and bit his bottom lip, breathing heavily as Omar’s tongue returned to breaching him directly. After a few more moments of this, Ander decided that he could no longer bear the sweet torture. It was enough to make him feel good, but he craved the feeling of being filled, of having Omar inside him.

Ander spoke up, just as the couple on the television switched positions to begin penetrative sex.

“Omar.” Only Ander could call his name like that, with a voice thick with desire. The sound was enough to make Omar sigh and he stilled his movements and loosened his grip on Ander’s hips as he listened.

Ander reached back blindly for Omar. His hand collided with one of Omar’s ears, before he turned himself around. Coming face to face with his boyfriend, he swore at the sight of Omar’s wet mouth, the heat in Omar’s eyes. Ander held his gaze, his lips parted as he tried to catch his breath. He looked briefly at the screen and then back at Omar, who understood in that moment exactly what his boyfriend wanted. He accommodated himself into a sitting position on the couch, his cock straining upwards against his belly, the dark hairs leading down to the nest of pubic hair already damp with sweat and pre-come.

“Come here,” Omar said, lacing their fingers together and pulling Ander towards him.

Ander straddled his boyfriend’s lap, the move bringing their naked crotches into contact and causing them both to hiss in pleasure. Omar leaned back against the couch and admired his boyfriend from this new vantage point. Ander’s pupils were dilated and his curls were mussed from being crushed against the hand-rest of the couch. Omar encircled his arms around the other’s waist and ran the flats of his palms up the broad back towards his shoulders. Ander leant down to mouth at Omar’s neck, using his teeth to nip gently at the skin. He tracked a path to nuzzle against Omar’s ear, even as he took to grinding his hips downwards.

“Omar, I need to feel you,” Ander pleaded.

Omar looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes and saw the desperation there. He squeezed at Ander’s ass and then slipped his fingers between the cheeks to tease at his stretched entrance. It was still wet with his saliva. Ander made a keening noise at the touch which only served to feed Omar’s arousal. He noticed that Ander couldn’t keep still, his body undulating in Omar’s lap.

“Hold on, love. We need lube,” Omar told him. He made to stand and Ander whined. He tried to lock his legs around Omar’s waist to prevent him from moving, but Omar was having none of it.

He stood up and Ander pouted at him. “You’re really going to make me wait?”

Omar was already halfway across the room when he answered. “It’ll be worth it, trust me.”

Ander flopped back onto the couch, his hand automatically finding its way back between his legs. His eyes returned to the forgotten movie that had been playing. The two men continued their erotic dance, grunting and groaning their pleasure as their flesh joined repeatedly.

When Omar reappeared, Ander was jerking himself off slowly, absorbed completely in the visual of the couple fucking onscreen. Omar sat down on the couch again and the shift in weight caught Ander’s attention and spurred him into action. As he climbed back into Omar’s lap, Omar was already coating his dick with a generous amount of lube.

Ander gave him a filthy grin before he reached back to grip the base of Omar’s slick cock, lining it up with his entrance. He sank down fully in one flush movement and Omar watched the expressions on his face change: a flicker of pain, then a more relaxed look, followed by Ander biting his lip as he gritted out between clenched teeth, “Ohh shiiit.” He was filled all the way up and Omar had been right. Lube had been a good idea. It had helped ease the burn.

Omar stilled and pressed his chest against his boyfriend’s, hugging him for a beat against him before he gave an experimental upward thrust into Ander’s tight heat. Ander’s mouth dropped open and he put his hands on the wooden frame of the couch on either side of Omar’s head to anchor himself and rolled his hips. He smiled as Omar groaned loudly at the sensation and gave a few more shallow thrusts. 

Omar was absolutely smitten with his lover. It wasn’t often that Ander bottomed, usually preferring to take Omar in every which way, but when he did, he surrendered himself over completely. Omar’s hands ghosted along the small of Ander’s back, where he pressed in slightly and caused Ander to arch forward as he drove back into his willing body. The boy in his lap emitted a moan and gazed at him with such intensity that it made his stomach swoop; when he gave him that certain look, Omar could lose himself in him for hours. His thrusts came a little quicker.

“You’re gorgeous like this, Ander,” Omar murmured.

“Shhh calla,” Ander never took compliments well, but Omar noticed the effects of them every time.

Ander’s cheeks coloured and he ducked his head. Omar watched the red flush extend down his neck and he traced his tongue down the column of Ander’s throat, nosing along his Adam’s apple. His boyfriend captured his lips in a kiss and he worked to lift and drop himself onto Omar’s cock. In turn, Omar spread his knees wider to gain more leverage and increased the speed of his thrusts.

Having Omar’s cock buried deep within him was something that they really needed to explore more often, Ander thought. He dropped his head, silencing his moans at each slide in into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. When Omar wrapped lube-slick fingers around Ander’s erection and stroked him, the pleasure doubled and Ander worked his hips more feverishly, his thigh muscles straining with his efforts. Omar stared up into his eyes, his hips automatically moving upwards, his hands digging into Ander’s skin, lost in the sensation of his boyfriend’s heat around him.

Ander finished first, coming with a grunt followed by a sigh as Omar continued to twist his fist around him, catching the cum from the slit and spreading it down the swollen shaft in a messy handjob. As Ander’s muscles clenched around Omar, it only took a few more thrusts until Omar reached orgasm, his cock releasing spurts deep within his boyfriend’s body. Ander groaned at the feeling of Omar coming inside him, and he rotated his hips shallowly to prolong the sensation. When he had finished milking Omar’s cock, he dropped a chaste kiss on his lips and wrapped his arms around Omar’s neck.

“You’re heavy, you know that?” Omar joked, passing his fingers through the curls stuck with sweat to Ander’s forehead.

“Like you’re any lighter,” Ander replied. He didn’t move, wanting to remain this close to Omar always.

Omar smiled at him, looking past his head to the television set. A new movie had started which featured another couple heavily making out in the shower. Ander turned his head to watch with him. Omar took advantage of Ander being distracted and tipped his upper half sideways onto the couch. The movement caused Ander to separate from Omar and he halfway pouted at his boyfriend, who laughed. He pressed his naked body against Ander’s and asked, “Can we watch a Christmas movie now?”

“Watch whatever you want,” Ander said, failing to stifle a yawn. “I’m probably going to fall asleep right here.”

___

When Omar presented him with the small box on the night of Christmas Eve, Ander tried to guess what the gift inside could be. On the day of the deadline for a gift idea, he had told Omar he had wanted one of the latest headphone sets that would allow him to listen to great quality tunes anywhere. However, judging from the packaging he was currently handling, he very much doubted that headphones would have fit.

Azucena leaned forward curiously as he shook the box. “Open it honey, go ahead. Stop trying to guess,” she urged him.

Omar hid a smirk as Ander looked over at him.

“Well, can you give me a clue, at least? Before I open it?” Ander asked his boyfriend.

“It’s something you can wear,” Omar replied.

Ander furrowed his brow as he thought about it. Eventually, he shrugged his shoulders and removed the tape on the lid of the small box. Inside, there was soft red and green coloured wrapping paper, and as his fingers sifted through the red sheet, he caught sight of a glittering jewel. He recognised it immediately and slammed the lid of the box shut. His ears went red at the tips, and he gave Omar a threatening look. How dare he make him open a gift like _this_ in front of his mother?

“What’s the matter?” Azucena looked confused.

Ander swallowed thickly, his eyes never leaving Omar’s. “I got my finger cut a little on the paper. I don’t know why Omar put so much inside the box,” he lied quickly.

Omar jumped to his feet, fake concern etched into the lines of the forehead. “Come, let me see. Let’s go to the bathroom where there’s better lighting.”

Azucena watched sympathetically as the two boys walked towards the bathroom.

Ander followed Omar into the bathroom, his hand still clutching the little box. As soon as Omar locked the door behind them, he rounded on his boyfriend.

“What _the fuck_ , Omar?”

“Tío, you should have seen your face. You opened your eyes so wide,” Omar was chuckling and it was only making Ander want to smack him. He did hit him, causing a fresh wave of laughter from his boyfriend.

Ander dropped the box onto the counter near the sink and opened it, pulling out the butt plug. He held it up, rotating it so that the light caught on the jewel. Omar came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Ander’s waist and pressing a kiss to his neck and his crotch against his ass. He spoke quietly into his boyfriend’s ear.

“I can’t wait for you to wear it for me.”

Ander turned in his arms and sealed their lips together.

“Later,” he promised.


End file.
